Harry Potter and the Year of Romance
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Harry overhears Snape talking to Dumbledore and finds out his Potions teacher is in love with him. Side couples are Remus/Sirius and Ron/Hermione. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Snape's Confession

"I don't think I can do this, headmaster." Harry had been late and was on his way to the Great Hall a few weeks after term started his seventh year-wearing his invisibility cloak so not to get caught-and stopped when he heard Snape and Dumbledore talking.

"It's just love, Severus." Dumbledore's voice. "Most of us feel it."

"Albus, you know I have never loved or been loved," Snape pointed out. _So Snape's in love_, Harry thought with a smirk. _Wonder who the poor girl is._

"You mean to say you accept this?" Snape confirmed, surprise clear in his voice. "Albus, this is a _student _we're talking about."

"I have known your feelings for quite some time, Severus," Albus went on. "I suggest you act on it. I assure you Harry…" And that was all Harry heard, because he had tuned them out and was in a state of shock.

Snape was in love with him. The greasy git of a Potions professor. The one everyone hated.

He loved Harry.

Harry smiled before he could stop himself, and he felt his chest grow warm as he watched the two. Apart from Sirius Black, his current Charms professor and godfather, he had received no love in his life either. He and Snape were more alike than he thought.

Perhaps he was talking about the wrong Harry. He decided to tune the conversation back in, as he found himself to be coherent again. "What do you think everyone else is going to think when they find out I have feelings for their savior?" Snape hissed, proving Harry's only counterargument wrong. "He's Harry Potter!" Yes, thank you for summing it up.

"I know, Severus." Albus patted him on the shoulder. "We'd best be going." He turned, leaving Snape and Harry in the hall alone (not that Snape knew, thank goodness).

As if on cue, Harry knocked over a vase on a table in the hall, which broke the silence with a loud CRASH. Snape jumped. "Who's there? Show yourself, I beg you."

Harry cringed. He didn't move. Eventually, Snape strode into the Great Hall, Harry close behind him.

Close behind him. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

_Snape's in love with me. _

The words echoed in Harry's mind all through dinner, which included Harry stealing looks at said Potions Master. Snape caught him once and glared, and Harry felt his face grow hot as he looked away.

After dinner, Hermione pulled Harry aside as everyone else was going to their common room. "What has gotten into you Harry?" she demanded.

Harry was a bit shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You were staring at Professor Snape during dinner," she said. "What's going on? And don't you lie to me Harry James Potter, you are a bad liar and you know it."

Harry did know. "I heard Snape and Dumbledore talking before dinner," he informed her. "And Snape...he...he said that..."

"Spit it out, Harry," Hermione encouraged him.

"He said he's in love with me," finished Harry.

Hermione gasped. She covered her mouth with her palm, her eyes wide. "He's in _love_ with you?!"

"Shh!" hissed Harry as a group of Hufflepuffs turned to stare.

"Well well well," said a baritone voice, "if it isn't Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

Harry gulped and turned around to face Snape. Emerald eyes met black ones and Harry gasped silently, he had never noticed before but the Potions Master had beautiful eyes. Snape's eyes widened.

_Wait, what did he just think?_

"Go to your common room, both of you," Snape ordered.

"Sorry, Professor," said Harry and Hermione in unison, and they fled to their common room.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"What do I do? Oh Merlin, what do I do?" Harry said the next morning at breakfast. His first class was double Potions with Snape in less than an hour, and after the look they shared and the dream Harry had had last night he didn't know how he would be able to look at Snape. Of course he couldn't just ignore the man, for that would never end well.

"You need to calm down, Harry," Hermione advised. "Take a deep breath and eat something. It won't make things better to go to double Potions on an empty stomach."

Harry sighed. Ron, who had taken a sudden interest to the conversation, said, "Things? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Harry?" said Hermione, nodding towards Ron.

"All right," he said. "Ron...I overheard Snape talking to Dumbledore last night..."

"So?"

Harry lowered his voice. "Snape said he's in love with me."

Ron's reaction would have been more funny to Harry if the situation had been a bit more funny. His eyes bulged and he went slightly green. "There must be some mistake," he stammered. "Maybe he was talking about someone else."

"Maybe," said Harry sarcastically, "he could've meant another 'savior of the wizarding world'."

Ron went pale. "Oh."

"Well," Hermione cut in, "how do _you_ feel, Harry?"

Harry remembered the look Snape had given him last night and he shivered as he remembered those onyx eyes. A warm, fluttery feeling filled him. "I'm...not sure," he admitted. "He hasn't exactly been nice to me or to either of you, but then there's that dark and mysterious thing about him..."

Hermione grinned. "Tall, dark and mysterious?"

Harry grinned too, and it didn't feel forced. "Yeah," he agreed, and he and Ron and Hermione shared a laugh. When he looked up at the teachers' table, he found Snape was staring at him with a look identical to the one he had given Harry the first time they had laid eyes on each other. This time was different, however-Harry's scar didn't hurt at all.

Instead, he was filled with a pleasant warm feeling.


End file.
